wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Actors
This is the list of actors on the wiki. To learn how you can create an actor, go here. Olivia-holt-premiere-the-odd-life-of-timothy-green-01.jpg|'Abby Williams' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 15 Aidan.jpg|'Aidan Creature' Manager: Icecream18 Age: 11 Aiden.png|'Aiden Kristoff' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 16 JacobArtist810a-1754735563960061376.jpg|'Alexander Franks' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 19 Erinnwestbrook2.jpg|'Alexis McCartney' Manager: Mrs.NiallHoran13 Age: 17 Amykettle.png|'Amy Kettle' Manager: Nutta of da Buttas Age: 14 Anastasia 1.jpg|'Anastasia Kowalczyk' Manager: Alyssa299MSP Age: 17 Lia-marie-johnson-at-variety-s-power-of-youth-in-universal-city_4.jpg|'Anna Pond' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age:'''15 Luke_benward_twitter.jpg|Anthony Williams' '''Manager': Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 18 Ashleyk.jpg|'Ashley Kettle' Manager: Nutta of da Buttas Age: 17 Jennette_McCurdy.jpg|'Ashton Fawn' Manager: CrystalandSydney Age: 19 Carly.png|'Carly Shu' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 17 Casey_Foxx.jpg|'Casey Fox' Manager: ChynaGrande101 Age: 16 Kathryn_McNamara_qJHLUDPQBYrm.jpg|'Cassidy Jones' Manager: R5awesomeness12 Age: 18 Tumblr_mg8wvv8Qbl1rtcnico1_500.jpg|'Caterina Gold' Manager: Princessmonkey9 Age: 17 Chayene Russell 1.jpg|'Chayene Russell' Manager: Alyssa299MSP Age: 19 Bella-thorne-zendaya-rooftop-shoot-05.jpg|'Christine Ryan' Manager: R5awesomeness12 Age: 16 Chesney_Ramirez.jpg|'Chesney Ramirez' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 16 Conner_Weston_Head.jpg|'Conner Weston' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 16 Laurapixie.png|'Crystal Diane' Manager: CrystalandSydney Age: 16 Dane_Wilkins.jpg|'Dane Wilkins' Manager: Tatertat Age: 16 Skai.jpg|'Dani Wilkins' Manager: Tatertat Age: 13 DanielReed.jpg|'Daniel Reed' Manager: Silly1! Age: 17 Dakota.jpg|'Dakota Roberts' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 15 Jaden_Smith_15052013.jpeg|'De'Andre Chase III' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 15 Jazmine_King_Photoshoot.jpg|'Dymond King' Manager: ChynaGrande101 Age: 15 Elfie.jpg|'Elfie Turner' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 15 Emily_Brown.jpg|'Emily Brown' Manager: Tatertat Age: 15 Omgezra.jpg|'Eric Fields' Manager: Mrs.NiallHoran13 Age: 18 Downloadfile.jpeg|'Erin Thompson' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 17 EvaRamone.jpg|'Eva Ramone' Manager: iluvchoclate56 Age: 15 Serena.jpg|'Grace Dawson' Manager: Ausllyrocks209 Age: 13 PicsArt_1396492617591.jpg|'Jack Wright' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 18 JamesStewart.jpg|'James Stewart' Manager: Austin9393 Age: 15 Rydel.png|'Jasmine Byran' Manager: Tatertat Age: 17 MeganNicole(6).jpg|'Jazlyn Mitchell' Manager: Pandalover20 Age: 17 Jessica.jpg|'Jessica Willows' Manager: Junatina Age: 14 Josephbrandon.jpg|'Joseph Brandon' Manager: Nutta of da Buttas Age: 13 Josh_Andrews.jpg|'Josh Andrews Jr.' Manager: Tatertat Age: 12 JToller.jpg|'Julian Toller' Manager: Metroidfan01 Age: 16 Justinskyes.jpg|'Justin Skyes' Manager: CrystalandSydney Age: 18 KaitlinWoods(10).jpg|'Kaitlin Woods' Manager: Ausllyforever20 Age: 19 Maia-mitchell-cierra-ramirez-mu-premiere-06.jpg|'Karli James' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 19 NinaDobrev(4).jpg|'Karoline Matthews' Manager: Ausllyforever20 Age: 17 Carla.jpg|'Katy Young' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 18 Kelly_Lloyd.JPG|'Kelly Lloyd' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 19 Peyton_list_kids_choice.png|'Laura Bay' Manager: R5awesomeness12 Age: 15 Lia Moore 1.jpg|'Lia Moore' Manager: Alyssa299MSP Age: 17 LibertyDillonPic.jpg|'Liberty Dillon' Manager: Silly1! Age: 17 Kelli_Berglund_31912.jpg|'Lilly Marsh' Manager: Tatertat Age: 15 Lisha_Jane_Headshot.jpg|'Lisha Jane' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 18 Asrobb-gallery1.jpg|'Lydia Robinson' Manager: Princessmonkey9 Age: 19 LukeBilyk.jpg|'Marcus McCloud' Manager: UP FOR ADOPTION Age: 18 Adrian.png|'Mark Christian' Manager: UP FOR ADOPTION Age: 17 Melissaissimplyfab.jpg|'Marley Michele' Manager: Mrs.NiallHoran13 Age: 17 MichaelJames(1).jpg|'Michael James' Manager: Ausllyforever20 Age: 17 EJ9.jpg|'Miranda Ryan' Manager: R5awesomeness12 Age: 18 Mikayla.jpg|'Mikayla Totten' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 16 Wenn20099822-china-mcclain-e1360084908440.jpg|'Nicole Martin' Manager: ChynaGrande101 Age: 15 Noah Carson.jpg|Noah Carson Manager: Tatertat Age: 15 Leo-howard-e1374080378684-300x300.png|'Oliver West' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 16 Piper_curda.jpg|'Olivia Staton' Manager: Silly1! Age: 16 Ariana-grande-hair-2013-04-27.jpg|'Percilla Gold' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 17 Peyton.jpg|'Peyton Borough' Manager: Austin9393 Age: 18 PhemiaSarzy.gif|'Phemia Sarzy' Manager: Pristinaism Age: 22 Rayelle_Redcarpet.jpg|'Rayelle' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 18 RyderRamone.jpg|'Ryder Ramone' Manager: ilovechoclate56 Age: 15 Taylor.jpg|'Sapphire Bannister' Manager: Junatina Age: 18 Shelly.jpg|'Shelly Yanes' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 16 SelenaGomez(1).jpg|'Sienna Forbes' Manager: Ausllyforever20 Age: 19 Beatrice-miller-the-x-factor-finalists-party-01.jpg|'Spencer Raye Jackson' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 14 Stephen.jpg|'Stephen Johnson' Manager: Silly1! Age: 17 Imgpress.jpg|'Terri-Ava Jetso' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 19 Ratliff-loudrooftop560px.jpg|'Trey Cameron' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 17 Tristan_Conti.png|'Tristan Conti' Manager: Jessie1010 Age: 17 SRD.jpg|'Tyler Weston' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 16 452px-Karen_Gillan_by_Gage_Skidmore_2.jpg|'Val Mitchell' Manager: Sweetcupcakes12 Age: 18 Xavier.jpg|'Xavier Jones' Manager: iluvchoclate56 Age: 14 Zander_Sun_Header.jpg|'Zander Sun' Manager: NYCgleek Age: 19 Categorized *Female Actors *Male Actors *Singers *Female Singers *Male Singers BY USER *Alyssa299MSP's actors *Ausllyforever20's actors *Austin9393's actors‏‎ *Ausllyforever's actor‏‎s *ChynaGrande101's actors *CrystalandSydney's actors *Icecream18's actors *Jessie1010's actors *Junatina's actors *Mrs.NiallHoran13's actors *NYCgleek's actors *Nutta of da Buttas's actors *Princessmonkey9's actors *Pristinaism's actors *Silly1!'s actors *Sweetcupcakes12's actors *Tatertat's actors Category:Actors Category:Female Actors Category:Male Actors